Unexpected Friends
by Senyu
Summary: I began my life traveling the world. My dream was to be an antiquarian of ancient artifacts. I saw many things, and discovered old relics. One of which, I should have never found. Since its discovery my life has changed. My mind degrades with each day and I can't tell whats real or not anymore. The only thing holding me together is a little girl I found. And now we travel the world
1. Chapter 1

_Day 132,_

_I've kept true to my promise on documenting the events that have recently happened in my life. It has been hard and often times seemingly useless, but I find it to be one of the few defenses that holds my sanity together. It has helped me remain strong, and strength is what I need now._

_There's not much left in this world. Everywhere I go I am met with destruction and emptiness. The cities crumble, the country side withers, and the seasons become frighteningly erratic. I don't know how much longer I can stand all this. But I must. For my sake and hers. It's hard to believe she's been with me only for 53 days if my count's right. It seems much longer than that..._

_She has been the only source of happiness for me. And the anchor to my mind. I fear I would be far gone if it had not been for her. I still don't know how she managed to survive. Perhaps she was just one lucky person out of millions. Or perhaps she survived in a way similar to me. I can't tell yet. All I do know is that she is a little girl lost and confused in a big world that seems more empty than full. Sometimes I think about what life would be like for her had all this not happened. Who her friends would be, where she would play, what her favorite foods would be. I like to imagine her being happy. But she doesn't have those things. Only me and that pink bear I found for her that she holds so tight. And I have vowed to do everything I can to protect her. But I don't know if it is enough..._

_It's getting harder now to find food. Everything has rotten away and cans are becoming more scarce. We've been moving from shelter to shelter, avoiding the terrors we come across, just trying to say alive. It's becoming a day to day struggle for everything. I don't know how much longer we can last. I think some days we will be doomed to wander this broken world forever._

_There is a chance things might get better if I use, "it." But I shudder at the thought of using it once more. I don't know what will happen if I do, and I need to stay in control for her sake. It has been taxing enough on my mind enough. I can't use it again. So I am writing this, hoping, praying, that something will happen. Sending a thought out to somebody somewhere. Help us. Please._

_I know its wishful thinking, but I need to believe in it. And maybe, just maybe, someone or something good will come. I can only hope..._

_-Simon_


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows drifted across the floor as magical light penetrated the hallway. With a glowing horn the Canterlot guard patrolled his nightly paths, remaining vigilant and aware. Canterlot was in peace but one never knew when dangers would arise again such as the Changelings or creatures similar to Discord. Or when Princess Twilight attempts to sneak into the library. The guard chuckled to himself at the memory when he encountered her and her friends.

Passing through doors and hallways he made his way to the second floor near the private gardens tucked within the museum wing of the castle where the various libraries and great works were kept. He glanced down to the green hedges and colorful flowers in the night. Princess Luna's moon was hidden tonight and would not return for a few days so he could only dimly see as far as his horn light could reveal. It was a small garden in a square courtyard surrounded by walls and other passageways. Often times many students would read old books out on the grass during a sunny day or give lectures when it was too nice out to be stuck inside. Assured nothing stirred within the gardens he passed through an archway to continue the rest of his shift.

Moments after he passed the corner he became aware of a soft sound. Stopping he turned his head to make sure he was indeed hearing it. It sounded like a distant crackling of electricity. Narrowing his eyes he tried to make out the source of the noise. As he tried to pinpoint it, it grew louder and the stones beneath him began to vibrate. He could also faintly make out a scream that began as a soft whisper that grew louder as the stones increased their shaking. Alarmed he opened his mouth to call out for other guards. But before he could utter a sound, a sudden boom of an explosion and blue light filled the room and blinded him. For a few heartbeats bright light was all he could see even behind his eyelids, and all he could hear was the sound of the booming explosion. Within the boom was the clear and roaring sound of a defiant scream of some pony.

Then everything became quiet and muted as quickly as it came. Opening his eyes cautiously he looked out to the hallway in front of him. The room was illuminated not by his horn, but a soft glowing blue light. He quickly realized it was coming from behind him. Turning his head he saw the light spilling out from the archway where the garden was. For a few moments he stared at awe and confusion of what had just happened. But then shaking his head he snapped to and let his training and duty kick in. Ready and alert he dashed back through the archway and ran out onto the walkway.

He immediately spotted the source of the light. An oval of swirling light blue light floated inches above the grass in the garden. While it was bright, it did not seem to hurt it eyes or cause him to look away. It illuminated the garden in full allowing him to see every flower and hedge around it. He could not see any other pony that might have let loose the scream he heard. Staring back at it he could feel its magical presence. It gave no sound or any other distinction it was there. Only the light and the presence of strong magic emanating from it.

The silence was cut short from the sound of other Canterlot guards calling and shouting. Lifting his horn he shot out a red flare above the garden signaling his position. He shouted out his spot until eventually the first of many guards dashed into the garden courtyard. As they entered they immediately filled out around the garden to surround the light. Uncertain of the threat it possessed they cautiously kept their horns pointed and ready as they assessed the situation.

While the rest of the guards had set up around it, the one who discovered it made his way from the second floor down to the first and joined his comrades. He trotted straight to his superior eyeing the oval. "I shot the signal sir."

The other guard looked him over and responded flatly, "Report", while turning his attention back to the oval.

"Moments after passing the garden the ground shook softly and a scream could be heard. Followed immediately by a blinding light and the explosion and roar I'm sure you heard."

"Hmm", the superior grumbled. "Was there another pony here? Perhaps the one who caused it?"

The guard shook his head, "No sir, I am sure the garden was empty when I passed. And no one could be seen during the moments I came back."

The captain grunted in dissatisfaction. There was too little evidence for his comfort that might clue as to what's happening but then again, there rarely is. However this was not something he has ever dealt with before. He could tell it was strong magic from the sensations emanating from it. Most magic doesn't normally emit auras like this.

"Sir!", one of the guards shouted in panic.

"What it is it?"

"I-I don't know. Can't you feel it?"

"Yes I know, the magic."

"No, not that." Another one responded. The captain turned to question him more but noticed how his face became pale and frightened. Confused he opened his mouth again to ask if he was alright but was met with other guards letting out short gasps.

Looking to the rest of his subordinates in worry as their faces became pale and uncertain he frustratingly shouted, "What in the blazes are you all talking-", but then stopped short. He could feel it as well. Emotions, clear as day filling him. They were powerful and overtaking. He felt himself become overflowed with fear, anger, and despair. It gripped his heart and filled his mind. What bothered him the most was that they were not his feelings at the situation before him. He wasn't sure how but he knew they were not his. They were coming from the light.

Shaken by the sudden flow of emotions for some moments he snapped his attention to the next task. Turning to the closest guard he said, "Private."

The guard didn't respond at first as he seemed transfixed by the light and emotions. His face was also pale and showing signs of fear like the rest. "PRIVATE", the captain yelled to get his attention.

"Y-yes sir!" The guard responded quickly, drawn out from the sensations.

The captain issued him a simple order, "Notify Princess Celestia and Princess Luna at once."

(Break for time)

"Twilight, are you sure the letter didn't say anything?" Spike asked curiously.

"Yes Spike, I've told you a dozen times. All it says is that Princess Celestia requested my presence for an urgent matter and that's it." Twilight responded. She was getting slightly annoyed at his persistent questions of the same thing. Spike grunted and leaned his head on the window railing of the train watching as the sped by cottages and fields. The moment Twilight received the letter they had grabbed the very next train to Canterlot from Ponyville.

"Well I hope it is important. More important than that Gem Cake I was baking." Spike said with frustration.

"I'm sure it is, Princess Celestia would never ask me to come like this if it wasn't. And Pinkie Pie said she would finish the cake so it would be ready for you when we get back."

"Ya, who knows how long that'll take."

Twilight rolled her eyes and looked back at the letter requesting her. _I'm curious to as to what this could possibly be. What could be so important that need immediate attention?_ Twilight thought.

When they had made it to Canterlot an escort of guards was awaiting them. They said they were under direct orders to guide Princess Twilight immediately to where the other Princesses were convening.

"Other Princesses?" Twilight asked.

"Yes your highness," the guard bowed. Twilight was still bothered at being treated like this whenever she visited Canterlot. She much preferred everyone in Ponyville that only gave her Princess discounts at stores as they put it. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence are awaiting you."

"Cadence and Luna? What is this possibly about?" Twilight asked becoming even more curious at the situation.

"I'm not informed enough to let you know your highness, please allow us to guide you and I'm sure your questions will be answered."

Twilight let out a sigh and gathered herself. She was royalty now and needed to remind herself she wasn't a student back in magic kinder garden always asking questions. "Please proceed". She said confidently. The group escorted her and Spike through Canterlot with haste making sure nothing obstructed her path. It was not long before they made their way into the castle and in front of a large door that would lead into the meeting room. "The rest of the Princesses have been notified of your arrival and await you Princess Twilight." One of the guards said as he bowed.

"Thank you." Twilight responded.

"Princess Twilight," the guard spoke up again before opening the door. "I am afraid I will have to ask your assistant Spike to wait outside."

"What!?" Twilight almost shouted. "Because Spike is my assistant I will need to to…uh…assist me! Why should he be denied?"

"I'm sorry your highness, it's under Princess Celestia's request. She informed me to tell you the matter is priority and that he will learn in due time. For now it's a matter of Princesses only."

Twilight was still annoyed that Spike couldn't join her but Princess Celestia herself said he should wait outside. If there was one thing she promised herself when becoming a Princess it was that she would not treat others so lightly.

"It's okay Twilight," Spike said reassuringly. "since I missed my Gem Cake I'll go to Donut Joe's for some food."

Twilight gave Spike a sad but grateful smile, "Thanks Spike, you know I hate for stuff like this to happen."

Spiked returned the smile. "It's okay, just come get me when you need me." He gave her a quick hug and proceeded to wait with the rest of the guards for her to enter.

Smiling at a thumbs up from Spike, Twilight gathered herself and gave a nod to the door guard and passed through as they opened it for her.

Even though her summons was urgent and she was still bothered Spike couldn't join, she couldn't help herself grin from ear to ear when she saw her mentor and friends. "Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence!" she called out as she walked in. They were standing around a table filled with various books, most of them already open and scattered. When they spotted her they return her smile and called for her to join them. "Twilight, there you are." Princess Celestia said.

"It's so good to see you again!" Cadence said as she walked towards Twilight and proceeded to give her their special hello.

"It's good to see you as well! How is everything in the Crystal Kingdom? Is my brother here?" Twilight asked excitingly.

Cadence smiled in response, "Everything is going good. The people are happy and everything seems to be going as normal. Were all preparing for the games and Shining Armor is staying behind to oversee the setup while I'm here."

"That's great, but speaking of," Twilight asked puzzlingly, "why are we all here? What's happened?"

The three looked at each other and sighed. Princess Luna spoke up, "We are hoping you might be able to help us with that." Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You may leave us now." Princess Celestia spoke to the awaiting guard. He bowed and walked out closing the doors behind him. Spike gave a little wave back before they were shut to reassure Twilight. She returned her attention to the three Princesses around her.

Princess Luna spoke first, "Three nights ago a strange event happened in Canterlot. A magical energy sprung into existence near the Star Swirl the Bearded Library and has remained there since."

Princess Celestia joined in, "We have been attempting to study it and its purpose but have drawn little conclusions from it. We have found almost no help in even our oldest records regarding magic."

"Well that explains then all the books but what can I do if you don't even know what it is?" Twilight asked.

"You're a Princess now Twilight," Celestia stated, "Affairs that may potentially effect the kingdom are now your responsibility. Given also that the nature of the situation is magic, your even more requested to attend to if not able to help but to learn. But I'm sure you will be able to help us. You were and still are my most faithful student."

Twilight blushed and felt a guilty at the responsibility Princess Celestia reminded her off. Being a Princess was something she is continuously forgets to get used to.

"Back to the matter at hand," Princess Celestia continued, "This magic is strange, we believe it is something normal or from Equestria."

"Not from Equestria? That's…that's…I don't know." Twilight said flatly.

"You can see why we are also puzzled and concerned." Luna said.

"Even I was called in her because to help understand it." Princess Cadence said. "The magic is so strange and strong that it gives off an emotion."

"Emotion?" Twilight quickly said. "That's been a very rarely documented experience in Equestria. Normally it's when enough magic has been released not as a spell, but a surge of feelings, almost a need or will to happen that it is almost not even a spell itself. It can transcend spells. Cadence, you did it once with my brother when you banished the Changelings."

"Yes, that is why I was called in. Since I've experienced it myself we were hoping I could shed some light on the situation. But I couldn't find much. Only confirm that it indeed emitting of emotions."

Twilight interjected, "Wait, it's STILL giving off emotions? How is that possible? Normally they only come on the initial cast and fade away right after. What kind of thing could cause this?" she asked insistently.

"As we said," Celestia joined in again, "we are unsure exactly what we're dealing with."

"I know using the Elements of Harmony give off some emotion," Twilight spoke aloud, "it was not as strong as Cadence and my brothers spell. But I can feel faintly the different feelings each element gives when we use them. I can only imagine how strong this one is. I mean it must be filled with so much happiness or love or…"

"Despair," Princess Celestia interjected grimly.

"What?" Twilight asked with worried.

Princess Luna responded, "This, _thing_, gives off fear, anger, and despair. I recognize them well during my time as Nightmare Moon. Whatever it is, it does not bring good tidings"

"But not just those alone," Princess Cadence said. "I could also feel a plea for help. Something is in danger and filled with despair. And its emitting a need for help from it."

Twilight paused to think over what they were saying. It was a lot to take in for her. _A spell filled with negative emotions that calling for help?_

"Now you understand the cause of worry for us." Princess Celestia said. "We have no idea what effects this might bring or the results. The only we can be sure of is this. It is strong, it is strange, it emanates strong emotions, and." Princess Celestia paused to fully tell Twilight. "We believe it is a portal."

"A portal?" Twilight asked. "A portal to where?"

"That, we do not know." Princess Celestia responded with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey everyone one, pack your things cause you're really…no. _Ahem_, You've all been formally requested to Canterlot for…nah to formal." Spike mumbled while walking a dirt trail outside of Ponyville. He had been trying to figure out the best way he could relay a message from Twilight to the rest of the ponies. She didn't give him word for word instructions, just to have them come to Canterlot and potentially be ready for travel. He still didn't even know what this was all about but he figured it had to do with that strange glowing thing in he saw in the garden. He only had a chance to glance at it when Twilight had called for him and asked if he could assemble the rest of the Elements of Harmony. He had been so lost in thought about what it could be on the train ride back that he was halfway to Sweet Apple Acres before realizing he didn't even know what to say.

"Hey something big is going down in Canterlot and Twilight really needs your help. No, still doesn't feel right. How about-"

"Ahright Applebloom, hold her there!" A mares voiced had shouted pulling Spike from his thoughts. Stopping short he saw he was already at the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres. Looking around for where the voice came from he only spotted Applebloom on the ground near the side of the barn. Unsure where Applejack might be, Spike trotted off to where the little filly was standing.

As he got closer he noticed she was holding a rope in her mouth that lead up to the roof of the barn and disappeared on the other side. He also noticed she was fighting against the rope to keep still. Deciding to call out from a distance so he didn't startle her, Spike spoke loudly "Hey Applebloom!" as he approached the barn. Applebloom turned her head for a moment to smile and give a grunt as a hello but the rope started to drag her towards the barn. Narrowing her eyes she stooped low and stood firm again so it wouldn't escape her.

"Was that you Spike?" Applejack called out.

Spike looked around hoping to see where she was calling out from. But after not being able to spot the orange mare, he figured there was only one place left she could be. "Ya, it's me. Are you…are you on the roof?" he asked looking up.

"Sure am" Applejacks voiced called over. "Applebloom 'n me are fixing the old weathervane. Poor thing had some rusted bolts and needed some replacements."

Applebloom skidded forward another few inches before pulling back again. She was starting to sweat from the work. "Here let me help that." Spike said as he walked towards her. Applebloom shook her head a few times and grunted a "No thanks". Or at least that's what Spike figured she meant. She gave him a quick reassuring grin before turning her focus back on holding the rope. "Suit yourself" Spike said as he folded his arms and continued to stare up where the rope disappeared.

"Almost done. Hold on fer a little more Applebloom." Applejack called out.

After a few minutes of silence and Applebloom holding her ground Applejack called the okay. Applebloom dropped the rope and gave a shout of joy. After catching her breath she had apologized to Spike for not answering him properly. Spike responded with a "No big deal," and they waited for Applejack to come down to join them. She had come down from a side of the barn they couldn't see and called out as she joined them.

"Great work Applebloom. Ah knew you could do it." Applejack said affirmation.

"Thanks sis." She responded with a proud grin.

Still curious, Spike asked, "Exactly what were you doing?"

"Like I said," Applejack replied. "tha' weathervane base needed some new bolts so I had Applebloom help out and hold it nearby while it was off so tha' bolts could be replaced. She's a strong filly and needs to work those muscles." Applebloom gave another proud grin at her sisters remark.

"If it's so old, why don't you just replace the whole thing?" Spike asked.

"WHAT!?" Both of the girls shouted startling Spike.

"We can't do that!" Applebloom cried. "That there weathervanes been in tha' family fer generations."

"You see Spike," Applejack added "that's tha' very first weathervane the Apple family made in Ponyville. And it stands proudly at tha' top of the Apple's barn. We take good care of it like any other heirloom we have. It reminds us of where we started and how long we've been here in Ponyville."

Spike responded with a "oh" and stared thoughtfully at the weathervane when Applejack added again, "So Spike, what brings you to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Huh? Oh! Uhm. You, girls, quick, Canterlot!" Spike fumbling his words from being caught off guard. Applejack and Applebloom both raised an eye at each other in confusion.

(Break for time)

"Okay, let me get this straight. You n' Twalight were both called by Princess Celestia for something important." Applejack said as she and Spike were heading to Ponyvile. "You got sent away while tha' Princesses did…Princess stuff. And when you came back you saw a _strange glowing thing_, and Twalight asked you to bring all of us?" Applejack ended with a raised eyebrow.

"That's pretty much it." Spike replied.

"Hmmm, any idea what else it could be about?" Applejack asked.

"Trust me, I've been asking the same thing this entire time." Spike responded annoyingly. Applejack mumbled something when Spike remembered to add. "Oh, and be ready for travel."

"Travel?" Applejack asked, looking to Spike for an answer. She was met with shrugged arms from the little dragon. After a few moments of waiting for another possible answer Applejack shrugged off her suspicions and said while turning her head back to the path, "Well if it's Twalight asking fer our help well come. Don't suppose there's much more than that. Am I the only one you've told?"

"Hmhm." Spike replied.

"Well tha' rest shouldn't be too hard to find. Rarity's probably at her shop. Ah think I remember Fluttershy saying she was going to check on some ducklings near her cottage. Rainbow Dash might be some trouble finding. And Pinkie Pie is Celestia knows where in Ponyville. Ah suppose she could be at Sugercube corner baking something tho'."

"Baking!" Spike suddenly said. "That's right! My Gem Cake! Let's go check on Pinkie Pie first!" He excitingly said as he started to run towards Sugercube Corner. Applejack wasn't too surprised at the little dragon excitement whenever it had to deal with gems and food, with a chuckle she followed his pace shortly.

(Break for time)

"Best, Gem Cake, ever." Spike said satisfyingly.

"Spike, you've said that twenty times now." Rainbow Dash said with annoyance.

"I know, but it's true." The half comatose dragon responded with a grin.

After going to Sugercube Corner, they had met up with Pinkie Pie and a completed Gem Cake. Spike dove into instantly and ate the last bite before Applejack could finish telling Pinkie Pie about Twilights message. With Pinkies help they found the rest of the ponies with no problem. Applejack filled them in on what's going on as Spike sat in a gem daze. After a quick trip back to their homes to pack whatever they thought they needed, they met back at the train station and got onto the next train for Canterlot.

"I wish I was a dragon, and then maybe I could have tasted some of that yummy cake to!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Honestly, I don't know why you would want to waste such precious gems on…food." Rarity unsatisfyingly added in.

"Because it would taste delicious!" Pinkie replied. "At least I think it would taste delicious. Spike, how delicious do gems taste?"

"Very, delicious." He said slowly.

"Kneeeeew it."

Rarity rolled her eyes and turned her focus to the window. "So Twilight said nothing else about why we're going to Canterlot? I mean I would never pass up a chance to visit it but I am awfully curious as to what's going on." Rarity asked aloud.

Applejack shook her head and replied, "Fraid' not. Even Spike doesn't know much. Ah've already told y'all everything I know.

"Hmpf" Rarity interrupted, "Well I hope this, what did you say it was again? A _Strange glowing thing,_ is at least beautiful to look at."

Rainbow Dash hovered to the middle of the aisle to stretch her wings and nonchalantly added, "Eh, whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it. We _are_ pretty awesome at saving Equestria and stuff."

Fluttershy meekly added, "Just as long it's another dragon."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Fluttershy, we've been over this. You yelled down a dragon. You can totally handle them. Dragons have got nothing on you!"

"But that was only one dragon. And I don't think I can do that again." Fluttershy said as she drew herself into the corner of the seat more.

"But what if it is a dragon?" Pinkie Pie said aloud. "Like, what if it's ten dragons!" she said while throwing her arms in the air.

"Goodness! You really don't think it's that do you?" Fluttershy worryingly asked.

After a few moments of holding her arms up she dropped them and replied with a grin, "No, you're probably good". Fluttershy didn't look convinced and spent the rest of the ride worried about dragons.

Eventually they made their way to Canterlot and were met with a similar greeting that Spike had not too long ago. Before one of the guards could open their mouths Spike walked past saying, "Ya ya, urgent stuff, escort, Princess orders." The guards and the girls just stared after him for a moment before looking at each other. "Ahem," The guard coughed trying to regain some respect. "Please, this way." They all left the train and proceeded through the main gates with the guards filling in around them to keep the path clear. They were escorted throughout Canterlot directly towards the main castle. Rarity added on the way she didn't mind the special attention of an escort and was pleased by some of the whispers other ponies gave as they passed by.

It wasn't long before they were inside the castle and led to the same doors Spike was left out of. This time however the guard ushered them all in. Across the floor was Twilight and Princess Cadence talking amongst themselves. "Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Twilight turned and called out for all of them to join her. By the time they reached the two the guards had closed the door behind them. They all gave exchanges of hellos to each other. Rainbow Dash asked how the preparation for the games was coming along in the Crystal Kingdom. After Princess Cadence assured her multiple times they were going smoothly Rainbow added "if there's any help you need. ANY at all, just ask."

"Don't worry, I will." Cadence trying to reassure Rainbow Dash everything was indeed good to get off the subject.

Satisfied she did all she could, Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight and asked, "So what's going on Twilight?"

Twilight and Cadence exchanged a quick look of concern followed by a nod. Cadence closed the book she had in front of her and proceeded to walk out of the room. The other ponies eyes followed her wandering why the privacy. Twilight cleared her throat bringing their attention back. "Earlier this week a magical disturbance happened in Canterlot. It seems a, _portal_ has open up in one of the gardens near the Star Swirl the Bearded library."

"A portal?" Applejack asked with concern. "A portal to where?"

"We're not sure exactly where it goes but were fairly certain that's what it is." Twilight replied. "But it's unlike anything we have seen. For starters it's filled with emotions; I have even felt them myself."

"Emotions?" Fluttershy asked timidly, "Is…is that not normal with magic?"

"No I'm afraid not my dear." Rarity answered for Twilight. "Forgive me as it's been awhile since I've down my studies of magic but normally emotion in magic don't happened unless it's strong or very special."

"Exactly right Rarity." Twilight continued. "Normally it doesn't happen. And even if it does it goes away after the spell is first casted. But this one is still emitting emotions. That is something that hasn't been recorded in all of Equestria."

"Were dealing with something completely new. Something that even Princess Celestia and Luna are having a hard time understanding. But we do know this. Somepony or something has opened a portal. That portal is filled with strange magic not encountered in Equestria. And Somepony needs our help." Twilight paused as the ponies took in the information.

"Excuse me? How do you even know it needs help?" Rainbow Dash asked skeptical. "If it can open a portal that even you have hard time understanding then why does it need help?"

"I don't know how I do," Twilight replied with a sigh. "But I do know what I felt and that was distinct feeling I got from it. I'm not sure why but I believe it should be answered." Twilight finished. She looked as she was trying to convince herself it was indeed the right action to take.

"That's why I called you all here. I know there are a lot of things we don't know about this and it could be very dangerous. But I've thought about it for a while now and I feel like this is the course of action I need to take." However her head dipped down in fear of what she would say next.

"But I can't ask in good faith for the rest of you to help without your willingness. I'm a Princess now and it's hard to adjust. Everypony's been so quick to do what I ask of them and have been treating everything I say like an order." Twilight said with a tone of sadness and guilt. "But I don't want that to happen with my friends. I don't ever want to give you girls an order or for you to treat me different. I never want to worry about making you do something you don't want to, especially if you got hurt."

"But Twalight," Applejack interrupted. "We've always followed each other, you including. We've all taken risks for another. It's what we do." She added a smile at the end to reassure her friend.

"I know but this is different." Twilight sullenly responded. "It's not like how we were before. A group of friends ready to face whatever comes together. As equals. There's a difference in asking you to do something back when I wasn't a Princess. Before when you might have treated me as normal. I…I guess I'm just afraid of things changing for the worse. I just want it to be like it's always been and have you all be there by my side because you want to. Not because I told you to go." Twilight closed her eyes; this was a worry that had been creeping on her she wasn't sure she was ready to address. She didn't know how her friends would react. She heard hoof clops come towards her then felt a sudden embrace around her shoulders. Looking up she saw Applejack giving her the kindest smile she had seen.

"You're Twalight, and when Twalight asks for help, I'll come. Not because you're a Princess, but because you have and always will be my friend. And that will never change. Princess or not." Twilight couldn't help but feel a wave of emotion run through her as she almost started to tear up. "Sugercube," Applejack continued softly. "You don't need our permission to do what you think is right. We trust you and well help in any way we can. Count on us to do whatever you need." Applejack finished still holding on to her.

Rainbow Dash added, "Ya Twilight, with your brains and our awesomeness we can do anything. Just give the word!" She had trotted up to them and joined the embrace. One by one the others came to join adding their own words of reassurance. Twilight couldn't help but let a few tears escape.

"Darling," Rarity said, "Just because you've become a Princess doesn't mean you're still not that mare we first laid eyes on. No matter how royal you become you'll always be the bookworm that came into Ponyville with the worst hairdo I have ever seen." Twilight giggled at the memory when she first arrived in Ponyville.

"You've always been there for us Twilight." Fluttershy added softly. "No matter what our problems been. Of course we'll be there for yours, no matter what."

"And besides, who else is going to throw the victory party when were done saving Equestria." Pinkie Pie happily said. "Or when we fight dragons!"

Fluttershy quickly responded. "There won't be dragons will there?"

Twilight couldn't help but laugh. "No, I don't think there will be."

"Stop worrying so much egg head." Rainbow Dash told her. "Well always be there to kick your butt when you need it to. Besides, I still top you on flying." She said with a grin.

Twilight gave a small sniffle as her worries disappeared, "That's okay, just…thank you girls. Thank you so much!" All of them held each other tightly in their large embrace like they've done so many times before. After pulling apart Spike finally spoke and asked the question that was creeping into each pony's thoughts next.

"So, exactly how are we going to help…it?"

Twilight took a breath in and said confidently, "Were going through it."


	4. Chapter 4

Birds chirping broke through the misty haze of Twilight's sleeping mind. Grudgingly she opened her eyes and took in the dark room she laid in. A thin beam of sunlight shined through the shutters of the window next to her bed, illuminating the various objects in the room dimly. Her books were scattered about the room during the late nights she had been spending researching. She could hear Spike's breathing and made out his form on the other side of the room.

Forcing herself to wake, she gave a small yawn and crawled out of bed and headed to the shutters. When came in front of the shutters she paused for a moment to gather herself for the morning light. After a releasing a breath she threw them open and turned her head from the sudden blinding glare.

After a minute of adjusting she put her front hooves on the window ledge and while still blinking, stared out to the wonderful landscape before her. She could see the sun rising from the distant mountains on the horizon, the land below the mountain castle turned from pale to bright colors as its rays touched upon the shadows. A cool breeze drifted towards Twilight ruffling her mane and bringing sweet fresh scents.

The soft smell of grass from the fields from the valley below her drifted through her nose. Sparking her thoughts, she turned to look at her far but close home of Ponyville, down below near the edge of the mountain she was atop of. She could see tuffs of smoke rising from the buildings; she watched them as their golden thatched roofs became brighter with the rising sun. The town itself look like it was waking up as well as the colors came into the light. She had been missing her home already, the place that in her opinion was the most perfect town there is was.

Then the wind changed and the crisp smell of mountain rivers came from the breeze. Looking about she glanced over the alabaster walls of Canterlot. They glowed with the radiant sun and shined their brightness to nearby trees and buildings. The castle stood above all else, its high walls elegant and strong. Its glow in the morning light like another sun itself; a shining beacon for all of Equestria. Twilight sometimes forgot how majestic it was to be in the castle again, and her royal duties also began to emerge in her thoughts.

She felt a small tear in her chest at the thought of living in these two worlds. What parts of her will be close to home with friends and family; Loving and warm. While other parts of her must remain distant and regal; A sight to look at from afar with awe. Like Canterlot and Ponyville, how will her own heart and mind be separated she thought.

But memory of yesterday with her friends flushed out her worries. She felt confident and happy everything would turn out alright as long as she had them. Twilight was lost in thought as she stared out to the magnificent views outside her window before a voice yelled at her.

"Shut the window! It's too bright!" Spike has annoyingly called.

With a giggle Twilight half closed the shutters to brighten the room somewhat. "Come on Spike, we got to get going and met the others." As Twilight went about cleaning the books of the floor and Spike waking up, a small thought crept in Twilight's mind that she hope this wouldn't be the last time she would see that site again.

After a light breakfast, the ponies had gathered their supplies plus a few more things the Canterlot staff provided them. They double checked everything was strapped in and good. After which they proceeded to head to the portal they had spent the night thinking so much about, and the one they would be going through. As they walked through the cobble halls and grand rooms, they turned at an archway into a small garden.

As it came into view they saw Canterlot guards in various places within and around the garden. Standing post they looked out of place in what was a pleasant and green garden. But what stood out even more was the glowing portal that hung only inches from the grass in the center of everything. Rarity couldn't help but gasp at the site of it; it indeed looked beautiful as she was hoping. Some of them were so transfixed on the scene that they didn't notice that Twilight had led them directly to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing on the edge of the garden.

"Good morning every pony." Princess Celestia said in greeting.

"Good morning Princess Celestia, Luna." Twilight replied.

"I trust you all slept well?" Princess Luna asked. The ponies responded with no problems sleeping, some even the best night's sleep in a while. Princess Luna only nodded as if it was the answer she was expecting.

Princess Celestia cleared her voice and spoke aloud after pleasantries were done, "I want to thank you all for partaking on this mission. Especially when there is so little we don't know about it. I have no idea how dangerous it is or what you will face. But you are embarking to answer a call for help, something that we in good faith cannot allow to go unanswered. Depending on what you find, remember you all are representatives to Equestria. You reflect our spirit and kindness to others as well as our strength. I pray that all goes well, and to have a speedy journey back here, to home." They all bowed their heads to the Princess. Then they began to file in a single line facing the portal.

"Wait a second," Applejack interrupted, "aren't we taking tha Elements of Harmony?"

Princess Celestia shook her head, "No unfortunately because we don't know of what's on the other side of the portal, the Elements must remain here in Equestria. We do not even know if they would work on the other side. We cannot allow Equestria's greatest defense to leave."

"I don't like either Applejack," Twilight said, "but Princess Celestia is right, we have to leave them here. It was our decision after a long discussion." The other ponies showed of a moment of concern in not being able to bring each of their elements with them.

Rainbow Dash jumped in to attempt to cheer them up, "We'll be fine, we've handled plenty of things without the Elements of Harmony. We can take this." She said while jabbing the air. As they began to walk to the portal Princess Celestia muttered under her breath, _I hope your right_.

The ponies began walking in file with Twilight in the lead with Spike riding on top, followed by Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. They reached the grass and entered the garden. The guards all shifted to make a clear path for them. They gave small nods in reassurances whenever one of the ponies looked towards them. When they reached half the distance to the portal, a strange feeling crept over them.

"Do-do you feel that?" Fluttershy said.

"I…I think so." Rarity replied.

A small twinge of fear appeared on the edge of their minds and hearts. It was a distant feeling that seemed to become stronger and more forceful as they walked closer to the portal. It was nerve wracking to feel another emotion begin to fill you that wasn't your own like a suffocating presence. Fluttershy began to hyperventilate and stopped.

Rainbow Dash walked beside her putting a hoof on her shoulder and said gently, "Fluttershy, you're okay. We're all okay." Normally she would be a little more forceful towards Fluttershy to help her keep going, but even this feeling bothered Rainbow Dash to the point she began to understand how Fluttershy might normally feel. She couldn't imagine how it was with this added. "It's alright, just one hoof in front of the other. That's all."

Fluttershy while shaking gulped and forced herself to breath. She had to continue for the rest of the girls and kept thinking over and over, they're not mine, they're not mine. After a moment of hesitation she continued to walk but still shook as she eyed the portal.

They finally reached within a few hoof beats of the portal and stopped. Twilight took in a few breaths and slowly reached out her hoof to push through. She yelped and brought it back immediately. "What's wrong?" Spike asked quickly. The rest of the girls and the other ponies in attendance looked towards with concern. The guards ready to jump in at a moment's notice.

Twilight found her voice and said, "Sorry, It's just….it's cold." Everypony relaxed slightly.

"What does that mean?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know." Twilight said with a tone of uncertainty in her voice.

Staring at the portal this close her doubts began to surface about the mission. This literally could lead to anywhere or do anything to us. While she was lost in thought Spike placed a claw on her shoulder drawing her attention. Looking up she saw the little dragon who also looked just as worried of the situation as she was. But he was smiling to cheer her up the best he could. If he could smile through something like this then she could to she thought. She returned the smile gratefully and nudged her head against him.

Looking back over her saddle bags she gave each of the girls a nod that was returned by all of them. Turning to face the portal again she exhaled and said, "Let's go." And before any other thought could enter her mind, she walked through the portal.

Each pony behind her followed in right away, each of them having only a moment of hesitation before plunging through. Fluttershy was mumbling something before she quickly yelp, "and a JUMP!" and did a small leap through the portal.

Just before Pinkie Pie the last pony went through she cried, "WAIT!" Every pony including the Princess's stared at her in confusion and worry. Was there something they all forgot?

"Gummies probably done with his 18 hour bubble bath. Make sure he dries of all his scales and eats my special cupcakes. There made specifically for him." Pinkie Pie said, then without another word continued through the portal.

Every pony in the court yard stared a little dumbfounded before Princess Celestia leaned to a nearby guard and said, "Take care of that."

Pinkie Pie lept out of the portal and met the rest of the group on the other side. They were all shivering from how cold it was to pass through it.

"I knew I should have worn a coat." Rarity complained.

As the numbness from their coats wore off, they lifted their head and began to inspect their surroundings to make out just exactly where they were. They stood in a clearing of tall wild grass with trees on the edges. The clouds were dark and overcast. On one end the clearing lead deeper into the forest while the other just seemed to end in the sky like the top of a hill. The air held a musty scent that wasn't something they were familiar with. Everything looked normal except for the fact it held an off feeling about it that they couldn't quite place.

"This almost looks like the Everfree forest." Rainbow Dash said.

"If it is, it's no part I've ever been in." Twilight responded.

After a few moments of taking in their surroundings Rainbow Dash zipped up towards the sky to gain a better view.

When she cleared the tree line she let out a loud "WOAH!"

The other ponies called out for her to tell what was the matter. Rainbow Dash didn't reply and just pointed. Following her hoof they headed towards the edge of the clearing that dropped off, parting the tall grass around them. When they reached it each of them let out a gasp at the sight before them. Below the steep hill they were atop of lay what they looked like a city.

Except that it sat in devastation and ruin. The buildings were crumbled, large holes could be seen, random large objects scattered everywhere they couldn't recognize, and smoke drifting from various places. It looked like a disaster had struck the city.

Twilight spoke first with a quiver in here voice, "Oh no…were too late." A feeling of dread filled each pony. Whoever had asked for their help, it looked as if they were too late to respond to it. Disaster struck before they had even passed through the portal.

"What in Equestria happened here?" Applejack asked.

Twilight responded, "I…I don't know. It's completely ruined." She felt herself become weak in the knees. She was too late. Something awful happened to whoever lived here and she was too late to help them. She felt like she failed the mission already and that it was over before it could begin. The rest of the ponies stared in silence at the scene in front of them, each thinking how awful the scene was in front of them.

Applejack broke the silence in attempts to change the mood, "It's almost like Manehattan, some of the buildings are just as tall. I wonder who could have lived here." No pony answered.

Standing on the edge in silence, Rainbow Dash cleared her throat to break the disheartening atmosphere around them. "Do you think…some pony might still be down there?" They jerked in response.

"Oh no! If some pony is down there, their probably really really lonely and sad." Pinkie Pie blurted.

"Survivors" Twilight shouted with renewed strength, "We need to see if there are any survivors!" Even though the destruction looked to grim for any pony to be down there, Twilight had to make sure she tried everything she could to help whoever needed it.

"It's a large area down there." Applejack said. "Maybe we should head through tha portal and bring some help to search tha place."

"Good idea Applejack." Twilight responded.

They turned around to head back for the portal when it suddenly flashed brightly then vanished into thin air in only a moment. They stared dumfounded for some time at the spot where it disappeared from.

"Did that portal just close?" Rarity asked.

"Yes…yes it did." Twilight replied.

After another minute of staring the girls broke out yelling.

"The magic must have become unstable after we passed through it." Twilight said aloud. After the ponies initial scene of frustration they eventually made their way down the hill and were walking towards the city. She was running through her knowledge of magic in attempts to figure out what happened.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie seemed to be the only ones not bothered by it. "Relax," Rainbow Dash said, "its normal for something like this to happen on an adventure. Your only means of escape suddenly cut off right before you get away. Leaving you stranded to face the troubles around you." She said swinging the hoof in the air. She looked pumped at the idea of being in an adventure.

"If you ask me, it was rather to cliche' for my tastes." Rarity replied. "Honestly it couldn't have waited a few more moments for us to bring one of those strapping Canterlot guards back with us? Why didn't they come with us in the first place?"

Twilight responded, "We didn't know who we would see and we didn't want them under the impression we came to them armed with guards. Were representatives from Equestria. We were just trying to create the friendliest introduction." Twilight sighed, "But we didn't know that the portal would close leaving us stranded here! Just like we don't know anything else about this place!" She ended angrily. It ruffled her feathers to not know about something and be unprepared. Now they were stranded until they or Princess Celestia and Luna could figure a way to connect back to this place again. She continued to run over a list of spells in her mind that she or Celestia could possible help them get back home.

However their worries over the portal began to disappear as they entered the edge of the city. The destruction was worse than they thought or could see from the hill. The trees now were mostly barren or their branches completely snapped. Random objects in different sizes that they didn't recognize were scattered everywhere on the ground and in bushes. Most of them looked to be broken in one way or another. Some of them they couldn't even begin to figure out what they might have been.

Most of the buildings were missing large pieces of walls or had all their glass broken. Bent pipes stuck out of the structures and rubble filled the sidewalks and corners. Even some streets were uplifted and shattered creating large holes that were hazardous. It was complete ruin and chaos everywhere they looked.

There was no movement or sound within the city, only the noise of the ponies hoof clops on the street echoing ominously off the buildings. "It's so quiet." Fluttershy meekly said. "There's no bunnies or birds, there's no animal life at all. Come to think of it, I don't even remember any noises near the portal either.

"It is awful I must admit." Rarity said. "The entire town looks to be destroyed; oh I bet that it was wonderful before whatever disaster struck. Look at all these shops." Rarity walked over to a nearby building and peered inside. She let out a gasp that drew the rest of the groups attention.

"What's tha matter?" Applejack asked as she quickly galloped over.

"Oh it's dreadful! Look at this!" Rarity complained. Applejack looked inside and saw what looked to be a clothes store. However all its items were torn about and were lying around instead of hanging neatly on hangers.

"It's just a clothes store." Applejack said dully.

"It's not just a clothes store, it's a crime! Oh look at some of these pieces," Rarity said as he lifted one of the nearby dresses to inspect it. "The quality of fabric is so nice and look how they stitched it together. But I must admit that it is rather unusual. I mean look at the size of these dresses, and what in Equestria is this?" Rarity picked up an item of clothing with her horn that had an opening around the top with a belt and two long solid strips of clothing running down. She stared at it quizzically. "I can't imagine how one would wear this. They are obviously ahead of our time in fashion." Applejack rolled her eyes and convinced Rarity to leave the little shop and join the rest as they continued down the street.

They stayed along the streets of buildings that bordered to a nearby forest, following the edge of the city. They didn't feel yet brave enough to go deeper into the density of this deserted town. Twilight had to keep asking Rainbow Dash to remain close and not fly off ahead. After a lengthy discussion Rainbow eventually and reluctantly agreed to keep with them and hovered above them to keep an eye out for any sign of trouble. Rainbow Dash desperately wanted to do a flyby out towards some of the tall buildings in the distance.

As they walked Applejack asked aloud, "Is it just me or does this place look like it's been a mess fer awhile now."

Grass was growing in-between the street cracks and everything held a dust on it when the inspected further. Twilight lifted a rusted empty can with her horn and tipped it sideways, dumping some dirt and dust that was inside. "I think your right. Everything is so decayed that this couldn't have happened recently." She glanced around, her mind thinking trying to fit the puzzle.

"But that doesn't make any sense. If the city being destroyed wasn't the reason why we were called here, then what is? And more importantly," Twilight said looking around, "who's left that made the call?" As that last sentence sunk in the rest of the ponies glanced about nervously. They hadn't seen any signs at all that some pony was still here living in the broken buildings. They couldn't imagine who would want to anyways. They were tempted to call out aloud but a nagging feeling stopped them from doing so.

As they contemplated their situation Rainbow Dash thought she heard the noise of movement. Turning her head she searched around before she saw a shadow move behind a broken shop window in front of a small store. Her eyes remain locked on the window waiting for any more movement to confirm that she did indeed see something.

She continued to stare while the rest of the group decided to keep moving. When they began walk away Rainbow saw the movement again in the shadows as a tiny dark head peeked out to watch the ponies. It watched them walk on for some time before it turned its head to the sky as if searching for something. It only took a moment for it to find Rainbow Dash and it froze when it saw that Rainbow Dash looking back at it. For only a moment their eyes locked before it darted back into the store.

"Over here!" Rainbow Dash called before she dove down to hover in front of the store windows. She scanned the inside of the store through the darkness, attempting to make out what was inside. Suddenly a door opened behind the counter revealing the back of the store with light from outside before it shut closed again.

"Rainbow Dash what is it?" Twilight called as they trotted to join her.

"I don't know what it is but something just ran out of that store!" Rainbow replied as she flew up above the store to see behind it. She spotted a small figure running across the grass and entering the forest behind the building. "It went into the woods! Come on!" She yelled. Without waiting for the rest to even respond Rainbow flew straight for the forest; she wasn't allowing whatever it is to get away.

Twilight had tried to call Rainbow back but she was already entering the forest. Annoyingly Twilight called "Let's go!" and the rest of them galloped to follow Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash had landed and galloped through the forest, it was thick and low here preventing her from flying. She needed to stay low to the ground to follow whatever it was she was chasing. She stayed on top of it as it ran through the trees and bushes in front of her only some seconds ahead. She knew it was small as Rainbow Dash almost lost it a few times from it running under some low thorn bushes she had to navigate around of. After some distance through the forest she finally heard its voice as it entered a clearing upcoming clearing of trees. A little girl's voice yelling "Simon, Simon!"

Bracing herself she galloped at full speed and burst out into the small clearing and whipped around to face the girl she had been chasing. She stopped short however when she saw her, and another thing that was bigger standing in front of her. Both of them weren't ponies, they weren't anything like Rainbow Dash had seen before. They stood on two legs and were covered from neck to feet in clothes. The little girl she had been chasing wore a blue overalls skirt with a red shirt underneath. She had dark hair and held a pink teddy bear that looked worn out.

She hid behind the leg of the other figure that was much taller than her, Rainbow Dash's head only came up to his chest. He or what Rainbow Dash figured was a he, wore what used to look like a nice suit that was now beaten up and old. His hair was a light grey and completely overgrown down to his shoulders along with an equally white scruffy beard. On his face was a pair of glasses with one of the lenses cracked. And in his hands he held a golden crown with three red rubies embedded into it. The figured said, "Marceline, stay behind me."


	5. Chapter 5

Simon awoke startled by a voice calling him. Blinking himself awake he looked around the clearing he had fallen asleep in. He only saw the edge of the forest around him and the burnt ground that had been serving as a fireplace. Not too far was his pack with the supplies he had been carrying around. It only took a few heart beats for him to realize something was missing. Questioning he whispered "Marceline?"

Snapping to he jumped up from the log he was resting against and called out, "MARCELINE!"

He looked around frantically before he heard a shout in the woods nearby. "SIMON!"

Turning to the direction of the sound he spotted Marceline running from the woods and bushes straight for him calling his name over and over again. "Marceline!" He cried with worry and happiness. Bending down he reached his arms out to hold the little girl as she ran into his embrace. "What happened? Where have you been? What did I say about running off?" He gushed out all at once, unable to relieve himself the worry he felt.

"Simon they're chasing me!" Marceline said pulling away from him so she could see his face.

"Chasing you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Marceline could explain the snap of a branch in the woods caused Simon to gasp. "Marcy get behind me." Gently holding her arm he guided her behind his legs. She grasped his pant legs tightly with one hand as the other held the pink bear she was carring close.

Simon began to unhook the golden crown attached to his belt. Marceline realizing what he was doing tugged on his pants. "Simon wait!" But he didn't listen to her as he held the crown with both hands in front of him, readying himself with exaggerated breaths.

Marceline tried to protest further but before she could, a figure broke through the forest some distance away from them and skidded to a halt.

Simon quickly turned to face it readying to wear the crown when he stopped as he examined the pursuer. "A horse?" he asked aloud.

Before them was a cyan horse with multicolor hair that stood facing them. It had held a positioned stance after chasing but quickly changed to a more neutral pose as it looked on them. Marceline took a step forward before Simon quickly said, "Marceline stay behind me." Judging from its coloration and look Simon knew it to be not a normal horse.  
He wasn't sure how it might react or behave.

After spending some time staring each it other Simon lowered the crown slightly. He looked at it with a furrowed brow in attempts to assess exactly what he was seeing. Its head cocked to the side as they exchanged looks.

"Look Simon. Isn't she pretty?" Marceline said while tugging his pants again.

"Not now sweety." Simon responded. He wasn't too sure what to make of the equine in front of him. But not sensing any immediate threat he relaxed his arms more and stretched one hand out with the palm up. "Hey little guy, what are you doing out here?" He said with a smile trying to coax it.

Simon could have sworn the horse raised an eyebrow before saying in a feminine voice, "I'm not a guy." In addition to its reply with a annoyed tone it flashed its wings. Simon had failed to noticed them tucked on the sides originally.

"Oh cheese balls! You can talk?" Simon exclaimed as he quickly snapped the crown in both hands and pointed it to the now discovered mare.

"Um. Yeah, of course I can talk. Why wouldn't I?" it replied.

"Horses don't talk!" Simon continued to exclaim.

"Horse? You mean a pony?" she said tilting her head to show her questioning.

"Horse, pony, same difference. They still don't talk." Simon retorted.

"Are you saying your ponies can't talk?" She continued to ask.

"Of course not! Why would a pony talk?"

Simon felt again Marceline pulling at his pants. "Simon, they all can talk. I saw them." She said.

Looking down at her he asked hesitantly, "They?

His question was answered as if on cue as more noises came from the forest. In a few seconds more brightly colored ponies came running from the trees and stopped alongside the first one they were speaking with. Simon re-actively held the crown tighter as he couldn't make up his mind at which pony to point at. Managing to find some courage behind his words he stammered, "Who-who are you? What do you want?"

The purple one of the group took a few steps forward. He noticed that this one had a horn in addition to her wings. With a cough to clear her throat that indicated she was also a mare, she spoke a welcome introduction while smiling. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. Were here because we got your message and came to help out in any way we can."  
Simon and Marceline just stared at her with no response. Twilight smile held as she repeated herself again when they didn't reply back. "We got your message. And we came to help." She said a little more slowly.

Narrowing his eyes in confusion Simon asked, "What message?"

Twilight's smiled disappeared as she began to look at them questionably. "The message. You know, the portal you opened."

"What portal?" Simon continued to ask.

"The portal that opened in Equestria?" Twilight said, her tone becoming more hesitant.

"Equestria?" Simon again asked.

"The glowing blue thing on the hill!" Twilight almost shouted.

"Oooh that thing." Simon began to nod in understanding. "Wait that was a portal?!" His face turned to a look of surprise.

"You didn't know?" Twilight said louder in disbelief.

"Of course not!" Simon shouted back defending himself. His arms lowered from the distraction of the conversation.

"How was I supposed to know what it is?"

"But didn't you make it?"

"Yeah, in a way."

"So how did you not know?"

"Because I didn't mean to make it!"

At this point the winged pony they first spoke with walked forward interrupting. "Hang on, are you saying we came all this way for nothing!" Her voice quivered with annoyance.

"I don't even know why you came!" Simon responded.

"To help you duh!" She retorted.

"Help with what?" Simon said angrily. "Haven't you seen this place? It's a dump!"

"Yes we saw." The purple mare spoke again, this time her voice seeming more calm and patient. Simon took a few moments before remembering her saying her name was Twilight.

"We came through the city and saw the destruction. We originally thought that was the reason you called for us."  
Simon let his arms fall to his side and put one hand on Marceline's head. "Well you can't help us with that. It's too late. And everything else is gone to." He said solemnly.

The group of pony's faces fell between confusion and helplessness as they tried to take in what he was saying.

Twilight spoke again, "What happened here?"

Taking a long look at them before hesitantly deciding they didn't mean a threat, he reattached the crown to his side and let out a breath. "It's a long story. We don't you join us while I get a fire going." If they didn't have a malicious intent to them he decided it better to hospitable. If anything to learn more about them.

The ponies exchanged glances at each other before they moved towards them. Simon led Marceline with him as he asked her to help gather sticks with him. While he didn't think they meant harm, he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone with them. As they wondered to the edge of the forest to gather, the ponies huddled near the tiny camp.

"Well this didn't go as ah imagined." Applejack said in a whisper staring after them.

"Me neither" Twilight replied with a hush.

"What'd you suppose he held that crown at us for?" Applejack continued.

Twilight shook her head, "I'm not sure, but I bet that it has some kind of magic about it. Ponies don't just go waving around crowns."

Rainbow Dash joined in, "I don't think we can call them ponies. In fact I don't think we even know [i]what[/i] to call them."

Rarity chirped in as well, "My thoughts exactly. Look at the way they are. And their outfits, ugh! Just look at those stains and marks. They need professional tending!"

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You bothered by their clothes being dirty?"

"Dirty is the least of their concern. Their positively worn out. I don't care what kind of disaster strikes, remaining clean and good looking is always a priority. Wearing fresh kept clothes always brings about a better mood on things" Rarity stated.

Fluttershy softly spoke up, "I wonder how long they've been out here. With no other animals around it's hard to imagine them staying here."

"Ohmygosh your right!" Pinkie Pie blurted. "They must be so lonely out here. We should try to make them feel better!"

Twilight smiled at friends concerns for the new strangers. "Will do our best to help how we can. Were here now so were we might as well offer support. But first things first, we need to find out what happened here and how we were called."

After spending some time gathering branches for a fire Simon and Marceline came back with their arms full. Noticing they only had one log to share Simon brought Marceline back with him to the edge of the forest again after dumping their load. Luckily there was a few more dead trees that seemed small enough to roll but large enough to sit on. Struggling to move them he pushed barely even rolling them before Applejack came over to help out. "Oh thanks!" Simon gasped in between breaths.

"Don't mention it" Applejack replied. Together they rolled a couple logs over that could be shared by a few at a time. It was beginning to become dark as they finished moving them and had the fire piled up and ready. Simon reached in his pocket for a lighter and flicked it to get a flame. The ponies curiously looked at the tiny object he held.

*Click*

"Oh come."

*Click click*

"Piece of…come on baby, give me some light."

*Click click*

Simon continued for a minute before throwing it to the ground muttering a curse that involved garlic. Sitting down beside Marceline on top of the log he looked towards the group of ponies around them. "Well, this is awkward."  
The two groups continued to stare at each other while they tryied to decide how to break the ice. "I don't suppose you have a light?" Simon asked rhetorically in effort to get a conversation going.

Twilight tilted her horn to the pile of branches while closing her eyes as she focused on a spell. In a moment a small fire came to life within the bundle and began to burn brightly.

Simon and Marceline gasped. "How did you do that?" Marceline asked in awe.

"Magic of course." Twilight said proudly.

"You can do magic?" Simon asked in disbelief.

"Yes I can. Can't you?"

Simon fidgeted looking down and up. "Yes but…isn't dangerous for you too?"

A look of confusion filled Twilight's face as she replied, "No…why would it be?"

Simon and Marceline looked towards the crown that hanged at his side with worried looks. Twilight taken noticed asked, "Is that where you get your magic from?"

Simon rested a hand on it. "Unfortunately yes. I don't like it but it's the only thing that has kept us alive till now. But this crown is more of a curse than a gift."

Twilight saw their faces and how they stared at it. They looked as if they were remembering things in the past that were not pleasant to reminisce. She gave them a moment before asking, "What happened here."

Simon let out a breath and turned to face the fire that was building up. Marceline tucked her head in his lap underneath his arm. He rubbed her head gently with a smile before turning back with a grim face as he recalled the past.  
"I don't know exactly what started it all. I only remember shortly before it began and the aftermath. It wasn't too long ago when that dark day happened."

Marceline jumped in, "I call it the Mushroom War!" She threw her arms up in a mushroom shape before bringing back to her chest to hold her teddy bear.

Simon patted her head as he continued. "Yeah, that's exactly what they looked like. Marceline for some reason doesn't remember it. Only what little I've described to her. I found her after the destruction. She was just wandering around the ruins, a sad little girl that was lost. I don't know how she survived but since then I've been taking care of her."

"Simon's been really good to me. He even gave me Hambo!" She said stretching her teddy bear out to show it off.

"Hi Hambo!" Pinkie Pie waved.

Marceline made her voice deep as she could. "Hi there….uhmm." Pulling the bear back to her chest she looked to the group questionably. "What are your names?" She asked in her normal little girl voice.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" She waved at back happily. Marceline couldn't help but smile at the pony's friendly disposition.

"I'm Applejack."

"Rainbow Dash."

"You can call me Rarity."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle but you already knew that."

Simon and Marceline then turned to the yellow pony, looking expectantly to hear her name. She stared back before looking down mumbling something. "What was that?" Simon asked leaning forward. After mumbling softly again Simon looked to the other ponies for help. Rainbow Dash spoke up for her, "Her name is Fluttershy. You can probably guess why."

Marceline positioned Hambo on Simon's other leg and said with a deep voice again. "Hello Fluttershy! I'm Hambo!"

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile at the little girl's effort and finally while blushing spoke loud enough for them to hear. "Hello Hambo." Marceline grinned back at her happy to have gotten her to talk.

Moving Hambo aside she said still grinning with her normal voice again, "And I'm Marceline."

"Hello Marceline." Fluttershy said again loud enough for them to hear. The two exchanged smiles before Marceline snugged herself back into a comfy position. Laying on the log she her head rested against Simon.

He reached down to stroke her head again with a loving glance before looking back at them. "And I'm Simon if you hadn't already picked it up."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Twilight said.

Simon couldn't help but let a small smile build behind his bushy white beard. They were the first group of people, [i]or ponies in this case[/i] he thought, that they have talked to.

"Can all of you do magic?" Marceline asked.

Twilight was happy to respond. "No not all of us. You see there are different types of ponies. There are Earth Ponies." Twilight motioned to Applejack and Pinkie Pie who nodded and waved in turn. "Pegasus." Rainbow Dash hovered herself off then back on the log as cool as she could. While Fluttershy waved her hoof only a tiny bit. Marceline waved back in the same manner. "And Unicorns." Rarity threw her hair back as she levitated a nearby rock.

"Coooooool." Marceline said. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm a Alicorn."

Marceline sounded out the word, "Allll-i-corn?"

"Yes, Alicorns are the princesses of Equestria and-"

"You're a princess!" Marceline exclaimed lifting herself up some.

Twilight blushed with her reply. "Yes, yes I am. It was only recently though so I'm still getting used to it."

Marceline snuggled back to her spot and looked at her teddy bear. "Hear that Hambo? We know a princess."

"A real princess huh? Wow, that's something!" Simon said impressed.

Twilight wanting to move past the topic cleared her throat. "So you were about to explain the, Mushroom War?"

"Oh right!" Simon poked the fire a bit as he continued where they left off. They spent the next several hours listening as he recounted the recent history of himself, the war, and the time he spent with Marceline. First he explained and answered questions about parts of his world and what humans were before he got into the more personal details. Such as how he had found the crown and how it began to change him. The powers of ice and snow that he could control when he wore it. On how the bombs fell upon the cities and laid everything to waste. The destruction that they caused that the ponies saw the aftermath of. And to their horror what he and Marceline had found in the ruins that were still moving.  
Changing the story to make it more light hearted after the grim recount, he told some of the adventures and times he and Marceline had spent together. She had fallen asleep at this point and lay snuggled against Simon. He couldn't help but stare at her with tenderness as he told how she came into his life. That she had been his anchor in all this chaos and his reason to keep going. But he sadly ended with the fact each time he wore the crown to defend themselves; a part of him was lost each time. The increasing worry of losing himself scared him as he wouldn't be able to protect her more. "I'm losing myself and I'm afraid she's going to lose me to." He said at the end.

The ponies watched the sleeping little girl as their hearts filled with sadness. They couldn't help but feel so much sympathy for the two of them after hearing their struggles. The ones they have encountered and what they still were dealing with. Twilight saw the sorrow and plight that was in Simon's eyes behind those cracked glasses of his. Worn out and uncertain of what lay ahead.

"Simon," Twilight said, trying to find the words. "I'm so sorry for what the two of you have been through. I can't imagine how hard it is been."

Simon continued to stroke Marceline's hair but gently enough as not to wake her. "It's been just that. Hard. But she's a tough little girl. She's been so brave despite all this madness around her. You should have seen her at times, ready to face whatever challenges that came."

They all spent some time watching her sleep as she fidgeted now and then from a dream she was having. They all hoped it was full of sweetness and happiness.

Eventually Twilight looked back to him to ask, "So when did you open the portal?"

Simon's face became furrowed again as it often did whenever he had to remember something unpleasant. "That was a moment of weakness for me. It was shortly after we had escaped a mass of those ooze creatures I froze. We left the city immediately but I was still under the effects of the crown. I was still not acting normal for me." He closed his eyes as he tried to remember. "I can't seem to recall much of what happens when I put it on. I just dimly remember feeling anguish about something. I had the crown on my head again, but I felt so torn about something and I couldn't control myself. I lashed out with its magic and when I finally snapped out of it I saw the portal sitting in front of us."  
Simon paused to poke the fire a little bit to keep the flame going. The ponies waited patiently as he pieced together the details.

"Of course I didn't know what it was at the time and if I created it with the crown I didn't trust it." Simon began again. "I led Marceline to this part of the forest were we've been camping out away from it and the city. Were deep enough in the woods that one of those things hasn't wandered in yet but close enough to gather supplies from the outskirts of the city. I've gone in alone most of the time so Marceline doesn't get anywhere close to those things. But gosh darn if she has a mind of her own. I've caught her sneaking around now and then when I come back. Oh I scold her on it but she doesn't listen to me. She's a good kid but sometimes she gets ahead of herself." He tussled some of her hair before continuing. "I accidentally went too far last night and was pinned in the city. I didn't get back until morning. She must have snuck out when I took a nap from being exhausted and all that. And that must be when she found you all." He finished looking back up to them.

Twilight nodded to confirm his statement. "We had just entered from the direction of the portal after it closed."

Simon asked worryingly. "It closed? How did that happen? And how will you get home?"

"I think it closed because it wasn't that stable to begin with. After we passed through it, it couldn't remain intact anymore and collapsed on itself."

Simon's face became sadden. "And now you're stuck here." Twilight nodded in response. "I can't even begin to apologize for stranding you like this." He said.

Twilight tried to smile to cheer him up. "It's okay, I'm sure Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are working on things on their end." Simon raised an eyebrow at the names. "They're the ruling princesses of Equestria."

"Oh." Was all Simon said.

Twilight moved on with her recount. "We were wondering around before Rainbow Dash spotted Marceline in a nearby building and followed her here."

Simon nodded in approval. "It's a good thing you did. There's no telling what might have happened to you if you ran into some of those monsters." The ponies all shared a shudder at the thought of running into them. From Simon's descriptions they were something they wanted to completely avoid if at all possible.

"Still," Twilight added. "I am concerned about that crown and the magic it wields. It managed to do something that has never been done in Equestria. It doesn't work like our magic."

"I wish it did." Simon interjected. "Maybe I wouldn't be losing my mind if it was like yours." Twilight sat in deep thought about the crown. Rattling her brain for something that could be of assistance. Simon however let out a large yawn and stretched his arms. Some of the other ponies returned it with yawns of their own. "It's late." Simon pointed out. "We should get some sleep. We can talk more about everything in the morning."

The ponies all said something along the lines of agreed or time to hit the hay. Simon gently lifted Marceline up as he scooted to the base of the log and leaned against it. He realized too late that the sleeping bag for her was out of his reach while he held her in his arms. Twilight saw his predicament and looking towards the object he was staring at surprised Simon by engulfing the sleeping bag in a purple light and levitated it towards him. Simon hesitantly reached for it and held it firmly before she let go. "Neat." He said smiling thanks to her. "There's extra blankets with everything else. Please help yourself."  
They returned their thanks and settled about between the logs and the dwindling fire. Marceline was tucked in the bag with her head resting on Simon's leg as a pillow. He kept a hand wrapped around her like he had done all night in a caring and protective manner. The ponies couldn't help but smile as they watched from the corner of their eyes at the sweet image.

Thoughts of everything that happened that day and what they learned lingered in their minds. And even more so what tomorrow might bring. But one by one they drifted off to sleep, joining the youngest one of the group in dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

"Twilight!"

The purple Alicorn's head turned to and fro in search of the voice calling for her. Her were eyes scanning every inch of the hallway she stood in, looking everything once more for any details she may have missed. But she was unable to locate the source of the voice calling her name. Her gaze drifted towards down the impossibly long hallway, doors lining both walls. She couldn't even begin to tell how many doors there even were; the hallway just kept going further and further with no end in sight. Turning to the few beside her, she noticed they were all identical except for small oddities that appeared to be unique to each one. The angle of a frame slightly off, a warped door knob, or a shade darker on its colors. Most of them were almost subtle to notice without inspecting closely.

"Twilight!" the voice called again. Her head craned in every way possible to discern where the sound was originating from, but try as she might it didn't seem to be coming from anywhere. The sourceless sound filled the hallway as if the unknown caller was all around her. She thought for a moment of beginning to search through the doors, but the realization of the daunting task stopped her. The sheer number of doors made it seem impossible to find where or who was calling her. "TWILIGHT!" it now screamed causing her to jump, it's echo resounded off the walls.

In a startled panic Twilight began to full on gallop down the hallway, using her magic to throw doors open as she passed them. Sparing only a glance into each room before turning to the next one. Her heart rate was increasing rapidly from furious efforts of moving quickly through the hallway, and from the desperation to find who was calling her. Whoever it was it, _no… it was a he_ she thought. He sounded like it was in trouble, and in pain. She was overwhelmed by the urge to find him, that he needed her. But the reason that drove her the most on her furious panic, was that it sounded familiar.

She couldn't place a hoof on why it did, but the voice sounded like somepony she knew, somepony she deeply cared for. She needed to find him, her life seemed completely dependent on it. "Twilight!" he called once more. However this time she was able to pinpoint its origin, it's previously surrounding echo was now a muffled cry coming from a door only a few ponies away from her. Twilight immediately slid to a halt before she ran passed it. Breathing hard she turned to face the door she was sure she heard the voice call from behind. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she looked over the door carefully. It was of course like the rest of the doors in just about every way. Except this one had rotting wood around the edges of the frame, and its color cracked and flaked in peeling. Twilight cautiously moved closer to examine it further. As she took a hoof step closer the voice called for her once more, "Twilight! Help!"

An overwhelming urge of throwing open the door immediately and leaping through almost overtook her. She felt like like she would go to whoever called her regardless of the trouble or danger he faced. But danger was the reason she stayed put. Or more so the feeling of dread and fear that overpowered her sense of protection for him. She could not explain why her body froze, becoming nonresponding of her commands to move forward. The very same Twilight who faced Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, and a number of other terrible foes, was now petrified with fear. She had never felt anything like it before.

While her body remained motionless her eyes were drawn to the edges of the door again. The rotting wood seemed to creep further along the frame. She could see how it trickled slowly along the surface, causing it to darken and flake further as if death itself was running its fingernails along the door. Her fear grew even more at the sight of it. She was powerless as this building sense of dread that clawed deeper into her being. Breaking down every defense she had in her mind. She felt as if it would take every inch of her until it had her very soul in its dark grip.

"TWILIGHT!" the voice screamed again, jarring the mare from her frozen state. The grip of fear holding her weakened only for a moment, but it was enough. Without hesitation least she falter again, Twilight grabbed the door with her magic and flung it open with all her might. However what she saw on the other side stopped her dead in her tracks once more. The room beyond was black, darker than any night she had ever seen. It was like a swallowing void that would envelop anything that dared set hoof in it. Save for dim light revealing a single spot in the room. She saw before her a form, hanging from chains bound at its wrists. It was still and limp as it drifted slightly side to side. It was small, smaller than her. But terribly familiar. Those scales that covered its body, their purple hue reflecting the light. It's green rounded spines softly protruding from its head down to its swaying tail. She was unable to see its face as it hung low, creating a shadow under the light she was not able to see past. Everything about the reptilian looking creature screamed in Twilight's mind as somepony important. But not something she could remember.

Suddenly movement shifted in the darkness behind the figure. Long thin arms pale as snow slowly reached out in a grasping motion. Drawing them wide it moved its open palms down to the tiny figure hanging from chains, as if it claim it as its own. Before it could grasp the it, the purple scaly head lifted up and stared directly at Twilight. Her heart paused for a moment when she meet its slitted emerald eyes, and heard it spoke for the final time. It was the same voice that had called her earlier, his voice. Now pathetically quiet and weak unlike its booming echo from before. "Help me..."

Before she could react the pale hands grabbed the figure and pulled backwards, causing the room before her to stretch impossibly away from the door frame she stood at. Twilight could only stare in horror as the light covering the figure grew more distant at a frightening pace. As it began to fade out of sight the door slammed in her face, and she screamed.

"GAHH!" Twilight shouted as she sat straight up. The pounding of her heart filled her ears as she took in deep breaths, practically on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Woah there Sugercube, it's ah'right," a cooing voice said beside her. Twilight mumbled a 'what' as she turned to a familiar farm pony. Applejack held a look of worry on her face as she repeated again.

"It's ah'right. You were just dreamin, thats all. Yer safe." It was then Twilight realized the mare had her hoof behind Twilight's back the whole time in attempts to steady and comfort her.

"Just a dream... " Twilight repeated under her breath as her mind began to piece everything together. "Just a dream... everything's fine," she mumbled while closing her eyes to calm down and collect her thoughts. But even with the Applejacks reassurance and her own mind saying it was simply a nightmare, the nagging feeling that something was wrong still nipped at her. Something was missing.

Opening her eyes she slowly propped herself up and scanned her surroundings. They were in the clearing they found last evening, having followed Rainbow Dash on hot pursuit of a little girl. Dawn looked to only be less than an hour away as the clearing began to brighten from the night. Memories of last nights events were brought in full as Twilight looked over the still forms of Simon and Marceline sleeping against the log they slept at, Marceline's head still on his lap. Looking around she saw the rest of their group, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity who had more blankets beneath her than the rest. All of them still asleep, all except Applejack who was still beside her with a concerned look as she waited patiently for Twilight to get her bearings straight.

Twilight sighed and hanged her head down, still bothered by the dream and the feeling of something amiss. Applejack lowered her head to look at her before trying to reassure her again. "It was just a dream sugercube, whatever it was don't fret too much ah'bout it. We're all here safe an' sound."

Twilight shook her head in attempts to clear the worry inside her head. "Sorry, it was just a nightmare. For a moment I thought one of us was missing."

"Well as you saw fer yourself, we're all here." Applejack said as she motioned with her hoof.

Twilight shook her head again, this time directed at Applejacks statement. "No it wasn't one of us, it was somepony else."

Applejack raised an eyebrow as she asked, "And who might that be?"

Twilight sighed as the nagging feeling began to slip away, the worry almost magically fading from her focus. "I don't know." Before the dream completely slipped away from memory Twilight focused to recall as much as she could about the dream and the small purple figure she saw. Remembering as much as she could she finally said with a sigh, "I didn't recognize him." Exhaling once more she stretched her wings from their stiffness and gave a much needed yawn that had been creeping up. "I guess it was no one, just a bad dream," She said as the final word on the matter. "No one real... "

It wasn't long before everyone else had waken up as well. Each one yawning and stretching to shake off sore limbs and tired eyes. Not all of them had rested much from last night, having slept on the ground with only a blanket underneath. Rarity held most of the complaints even though she had more than one blanket underneath her. She gave half muttered grumbles of her distant but wonderful feathered mattress and pillow back home that was generously donated by some kind of bird.

It was after each and everyone was fully awake and standing that a silence took over. Neither the ponies or the two humans were sure what to do or say next.

The silence however was broken by the rumbling sound of the ponies stomachs. They hadn't eaten anything since the previous morning before crossing through the portal. Due to the events of last night, they had been too caught up in the experience and had forgotten to eat a meal.

Simon was first to speak. "I'm guessing you're hungry right?" His question was answered by the nodding of a few embarrassed ponies.

Rainbow Dash on the other hoof, didn't look too bothered and simply turned to Pinkie Pie. "Alright Pinkie, whatcha got for us?"

The pink pony's face held her normal grin as she trotted over to her saddlebag. She rummaged through while calling over in a cheerful tone. "I got all the essentials! Cupcakes, cookies, candy, chocolate, some cake... "

"Pinkie dear," Rarity interrupted. "We can't have that for breakfast. We need a proper meal. Such as some bagels with a dash of cream and a lovely cup of coffee or tea. But I suppose that would be to much to ask for given our predicament." Rarity added with a tone of distaste as she glanced around the clearing.

Pinkie Pie shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Rarity, that's all I have."

"You really have all that in there?" Simon asked with disbelief while pointing at the bag.

"Hmhmm!" Pinkie Pie replied with a smile.

"Wow, I didn't figure horses could make sweets."

"Figure what now?" Applejack said.

Simon turned to the orange mare with a raised hand as he replied. "You know, sweets. Cupcakes and all that."

"No I get that part, what was that you called us?"

"Horses?"

Rainbow Dash spoke before Applejack could, "We already went through this, were ponies. Not whatever your calling us."

Simon face became confused as he tried to reason. "But... ponies turn into horses. At least don't they where you're from?"

"Uh no. We're _ponies_ the whole time," Rainbow Dash said with growing irritation. She didn't understand why such a simple concept needed to be brought up again.

"But… nevermind" Simon said in protest. However he sighed in defeat before saying anything. This was a discussion that was happening too early to deal with.

The small tension in the air between the two was broke when little Marceline spoke up. "What are cupcakes?"

Pinkie Pie responded before anyone or anypony else could. "Oh my gosh! You don't know what a cupcake is?" Marceline shook her head with a 'uh-uh'. "Really Simon? You've never showed Marceline the joys of sweet suger filled cupcakes?" Pinkie Pie said in a scolding voice.

"Hey don't blame me!" Simon said raising his arms in protest. "We haven't found a single sweet this whole time. I would have given her some if we had!"

Pinkie Pie shook her head disapprovingly. "Well I guess its up to Pinkie to fix this terrible crime!" She rummaged through the bag one more time before bringing up one pink colored cupcake covered in sprinkles. Holding it perfectly in one hoof she bounced towards Simon and Marceline with a wide grin, all disapproving thoughts turned aside for the growing excitement of being able to explode the little girl's taste buds.

Marceline flinched slightly when Pinkie Pie thrusted the cupcake towards her. Not sure if she should eat it or not, her eyes switched back and forth between the cupcake and the wide eyes of the pink pony who's grin only grew with each second. Still hesitant Marceline reached for the cupcake and held it close with both hands. Still staring at the strange thing she asked, "So I just eat it?"

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie said, who was now crouched low to the ground with her flank in the air. Her entire body seemed to hum in excitement.

Marceline was still unsure until she felt a reassuring hand pat her back. Looking up she saw Simon giving a nod of approval. After receiving a thumbs up she turned back to the cupcake she closed her eyes, leaning forward to take a bite out of the cupcake. Tearing off a chunk she chewed it apprehensively, her eyes remaining closed. It was only after a few moments that her eyes slowly slid open again as she chewed more and more. With a final chomp she gulped it down her throat and stared at the rest of the cupcake in front of her.

Each of them was silent as they waited to see what the little girl would say. As she remained still as she looked at the cupcake, Pinkie Pie bit her lip in worry that maybe she didn't like it. Finally after what seemed an eternity for the pink pony Marceline spoke with a whisper, "This... this is the meaning life."

Pinkie exploded in the air with a scream of joy as Marceline devoured the rest of the cupcake.

By mid morning each of them had a some food in their stomachs thanks to Pinkie Pie's stash and were rationed water from Simon generously. But even having only as little as possible to sate their stomachs for the time being, there was not enough sweets to last them a day or two. Even if they had enough to last them a year everyone with the exception of Pinkie Pie and Marceline, weren't sure if they could handle sweets and pastries for every meal.

With concerns on how they might be able to eat later they sat around the blackened ash pile of last nights fireplace to talk about the next step. The ponies realization of how difficult it would be to survive were quickly understood as Simon explained more of their new situation. This was not Equestria where food would plentiful and close by. This was a broken world, one where Simon and Marceline had difficulty surviving every day just by themselves. It was a battle just to even find food that was still edible.

Eventually it was agreed that they would need to send someone, or somepony as Simon kept forgetting, out to scout for something to eat. As much as it bothered each of them, they couldn't sit in this clearing and do nothing. The only one who did not seem concerned about the whole ordeal was the one who was going to be sent out. While Twilight had attempted to come up with a better solution, she couldn't argue against the fact that sending Rainbow Dash out alone was their best option.

She was strong, quick, and most importantly, able to fly. Simon said that he had not encountered anything that might pose a danger for the pegasus as long as she remain in the air, but he would be lying if he said he didn't worry even a little for the pegasus as well. He knew how dangerous this world could be and how you never knew what you might see next. For all he knew they had only scratched the surface of the challenges of surviving the Mushroom War's aftermath.

"You're sure know what to do?" Twilight repeated again.

"Yeah yeah I know," Rainbow Dash replied for what seemed like the hundredth time to the purple mare. "Stay in the sky, don't get close to the ground, and only scout. No checking things out too closely or grabbing anything." As much as she hated limiting herself, Rainbow Dash knew Twilight wouldn't let her leave until she was certain the pegasus wasn't going to do

anything that would endanger herself.

"You remember what to look for?" Simon asked. Much to Rainbow Dash's annoyment Simon had spent an equal amount of time explaining what to keep an eye out for. Although she didn't fully understand everything he tried explaining to her, she had a pretty good idea of what to keep an eye out for. Anything that was food, anything for sleeping or keeping warm, and anything like a massive building that was called a 'Super Store'. The plan was that she was supposed to remember the locations of things and determine if they looked safe enough to check in detail later. If she did find something to bring back she could, just as long it wouldn't endanger herself.

After Simon and Marceline had plundered all they could from the outskirts of the city, it had been necessary to go deeper and deeper into the city for supplies. They explained how they were near a suburban area and there weren't many stores to begin with. However, after their encounter with the abominations inside Simon deemed it too unsafe for him and Marceline to venture deeper anymore save for desperate occasions. Even then it was only Simon who went, it seemed to become more difficult each and every time. Everything that might have held large stockpiles of needed items were all inside the main part of the city, surrounded by the monsters they had narrowly escaped from earlier.

If all went according to plan, Rainbow Dash would be able to find where those stores were saving Simon time to search. She would also be able to lead him from the safety of the sky, keeping a look out for monsters guiding him the safest routes there and back.

"Alright alright, you've both told me a hundred times! Can I go now?" Rainbow Dash grumbled impatiently. She trotted her front hooves in place unable to stand the thought of waiting any longer.

Twilight exchanged a look with Simon before sighing and saying one last time to the pegasus, "Just be careful please."

As much as they had been annoying the pegasus her attitude simmered at the aspect of now being able to fly and her friend's concern. "Don't worry Twi, I got this." Rainbow Dash said while she flashed both of them a smile. Crouching down she tensed her muscles before exploding into the air. It only took her a few seconds to be well above the tree line and heading off into the direction of the city.

Rainbow Dash climbed higher into the air, beaming with joy now that the freedom of the sky was open to her once more. She felt relief at finally being able to leave the ground and give her wings a much needed stretch. The never ending exhilaration of high altitude flying always picked her up. It had only been a day since she has flown like this back in Equestria but that was too long in Rainbow Dash's book. Ever since their arrival, she had been restricted to the ground. Twilight had kept her nearby at all times for safety in numbers, something that she couldn't argue against, but nonetheless irritated her. She had been itching to see this new land from a viewpoint only she knew.

As she continued to ascend, it became increasingly apparent the differences between Equestria and this new world, and they were not pleasant differences. Here there were no rolling hills covered in lush green grass speckled with flowers, or a soft wind to caress the swaying fields. No trees that were vibrant and full, or clouds white and fluffy dotting the sky. No little towns that looked homely and inviting, full of color and life. There was almost no similarity at all.

Here, everything was downright awful. What little hills there were had no lush grass or flowers. Instead they were littered with garbage and broken objects. The wind was almost non-existent, and when it was there, it was harsh and unforgiving. Most of the trees still had their leaves in the clearing she had just left. But now that Rainbow Dash could see more from her vantage point, she spotted the majority of trees elsewhere were broken and lifeless. Their trunks cracked or split completely from the base, it was as if a Ursa Major had decided to do some gardening and the trees were weeds. In fact the forest they had spent the night in was one of the few places left that even resembled a forest.

As she pulled away from the trees it had only taken a small turn of the head to spot her destination. A large sprawling mass of towers in the distance, a sight that had not improved since she last saw them yesterday. Unlike Ponyville, these buildings had no color or pleasing shape. They were grey and blocky in form, rising high into the sky as if to put everything underneath their shadow.

Even though they stood tall and imposing, they were just as ruined as the rest of the landscape around her. If it wasn't for the mess everywhere, Rainbow Dash might have thought that these buildings were meant to resemble a changeling's holey appearance. While the early buildings they saw had pieces missing, the word 'massive' was the only description for the pieces missing on these towering structures. She could even see a few of them snapped in half, the upper part having fallen over onto the ground, crushing everything beneath it. Rainbow Dash couldn't imagine destruction like this even in her wildest of dreams. The thought of something that large falling down on somepony below... her body shuddered at the notion of it. She didn't have the heart to imagine herself on the ground, looking up as the sun was blocked out by the large mass falling slowly falling to crush whoever was unfortunate enough to be underneath.

While the height of the buildings were impressive, and destruction equally if not more horrifying, what held Rainbow Dash's attention the most was the sheer size of the city. Dots of squares that Rainbow Dash assumed were houses stretched for miles around, a sprawling grey slate that covered the ground as far as she could see. Connecting those slates was a webwork of what she thought was most likely roads. However they did not remain completely on the ground, or at least the unbroken ones weren't. Even though there didn't seem to be a single stretch intact, she could easily see where they might have led to or how they stood. At points where multiple roads met, they rose up into twisting circles that split into off into new directions. If Rainbow Dash had to guess, there appeared to be more of these road connections than there were houses in Ponyville.

She had known this place was big when they stood on top of the hill the portal had closed on. But now as high as she was, which was still not even above the towering buildings, she could see more patches of grey and twisted broken roads stretch towards the horizon.

She couldn't fathom the thought of a city having so many residents. The idea of trying to figure out how this place was so large and still manage to work almost made her head hurt. Tossing the thought aside she turned her attention to the one place she might have drawn some comfort in. But like everything else, the clouds were just as unwelcoming and strange.

They floated at a much higher altitude than the ones in Ponyville, but not far enough that Rainbow Dash didn't think she couldn't reach them. She was however, not sure that she wanted to. The only way she could describe them was that they looked 'dirty'. As if a thundercloud had fallen into a mud hole. They were dreary and ominous while they blanketed the entire sky. Rainbow Dash craned her neck in each direction, unable to spot even a single sunbeam that might have broken through. "Looks like somepony has their work cut out for them," She mumbled disapprovingly. But the moment the words left her lips, an idea formed in her head. One that she figured would spruce the place up a little, and announce her return at the same time. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the thought of it.

It wasn't long before Rainbow Dash had entered the inner city. She kept at a level that was low enough that she would still need to swerve around the towering structures, but high enough that she could easily see the multitude of buildings below easily. She wasn't keen on flying so low that she would have to search longer than she desired to, and she felt assured enough to make out the details she was looking for at even this height. This decision had left her near the middle of the towering structures that managed to remain standing. Simon had told her to only do flybys of the buildings on the outskirts, he himself set on not getting anywhere close to the center of the city. But she couldn't resist the temptation of flying around them herself, it wasn't everyday she got to explore something like this. _Besides_ she reasoned. _There might be something useful here, something that I can grab._

While she convinced herself that it was alright, she couldn't help but become distracted by the sights of the city. Or the tempting obstacle course it provided. "It's just for recon," Rainbow Dash told herself again. "Twilight would probably want to know more about these in detail. _Close_ detail." Her eyebrows furrowed while a grin grew. She held the usual determined face she always wore when about to face a challenge.

For a split moment Rainbow Dash reeled her body backwards, then burst forward with all her might. She zoomed for the nearest building, diving towards one of it's missing chunks. As she passed it by she was able to make out the many floors the wall once held, most of them missing from collapse. Banking left she flew alongside the building while angling herself upwards. When she came across the next corner she again turned sharply to keep near the edge of the building, all while flying higher and higher. Her pace increased as she circled the structure all while rising towards the top, cutting through shortcuts of missing corners and empty spaces were walls used to be.

Like a rainbow colored ribbon wrapping a tree, she continued to fly around the building until she finally reached the top. A small thin pole stood at the top of the tower. She ceased her flapping and let momentum carry her forward towards it. Her ascension slowed and began to reverse just as she reached the top of the pole. Gently placing a hoof on its tip she balanced for a few precarious moments before kicking off and falling down the side of the building. Her speed increased as she let her body free fall. The rush of wind soared passed as floor after floor of the building zipped by her. For a moment the proximity of the building gave way as she fell past one of large missing chunks before the next stable floor came by again. Before falling even halfway down the building her wings spread wide and she pulled herself up, keeping her speed as she flew straight for the next structure she would dare.

She spotted a building that had a large gaping hole that looked to pass through the entire structure. Peering through as she came closer, she was able to make out what she thought were broken pipes poking haphazardly throughout the tunnel. They were scattered about in such a way that they would block even a skilled flyer. But her determined face flashed again as she stared at the new obstacle before her. Pumping her wings she continued to soar for the makeshift tunnel. It was only moments before she flew into the the building and was overcome by darkness. She was unable to make out the details of any of the objects around her, nor did she have the time. She zipped and ducked between pipes and hanging objects that appeared before her, only having a heartbeat of time to react and dodge. As she flew through the hazardous tunnel the light on the other side revealed some of the blocking obstacles. Her eyebrow raised in question as she passed what she thought looked like a chair, dangling from a chord that she could've sworn spoke, "not in service..." *beep*

The tunnel had only taken fifteen seconds at best to clear, but the amount of dodging Rainbow Dash expertly pulled off made it feel more like a full minute. Her face was still plastered with a grin as her heart pumped from the exuberation.

Onwards she flew on, banking towards the next building to fly around. This one was fortunate enough to have had most of its glass remaining; casting a bright reflection as Rainbow Dash approached from the edge of the building. With a gentle turn she came towards the edge of the building and twisted herself sideways. It was only moments before the reflective surface of the building was below her from the angle, her body hugging the glass as tight as she could manage. Flying over the windows was like flying over the lakes in Ponyville, the only reminiscent thought she had had since their arrival in this land. She loved seeing her reflection in the cool waters when she flew above them, perhaps even dipping a feathertip into the chilling water as she skimmed across it's surface. While this wasn't a lake from back home, she still enjoyed the moment. Watching her reflection beneath her and the buildings in the distance pass by, she felt carefree and at ease as if she was back in Ponyville. Even if most of the windows had small cracks or were grimy. "It's no Ghastly Gorge, but this place isn't so bad." Rainbow Dash spoke aloud with a smile.

Reaching the end of the building, she righted herself and pulled away until she was a comfortable distance between the buildings, hovering in place to spot the next obstacle she would dare. Her attention however, was brought back to the glassy building she had just passed. Up above her was a single window missing, its edges cracked as if it had shattered from the inside. Something that seemed out of place considering that most buildings were lucky to even have a window. Curiosity on the lone broken window overcame her desire to explore more of her new obstacle course, and she found herself slowly moving towards it with interest. While most of the buildings did have chunks missing, she hadn't spotted one with its floor still remaining. They were either collapsed or covered in rubbled from higher floors. Unlike like this one that seemed to have suffered little damage due to some miraculous luck of events. She was curious to see what it might have held.

Reaching the window's altitude, she peered hesitantly inside. The daylight revealed everything near the window's but the rest of the floor disappeared in darkness the farther back it stretched. There were small walls in cube shapes everywhere in a organized fashion. She couldn't tell how many rows it went back but as many as there were, she thought it might be an office space like the ones she had heard about in cities in Manehattan. Between the walls were desks covered in assortments of paper and other tiny objects. While the walls were neatly organized, everything else was a complete mess much like the rest of this world she had seen. Chairs with rolling wheels were on their sides or strewn about the pathways between the half walls. It looked as if something had gone in a rampage and thought everything needed a new resting place on their side or upside down. Risking for the sake of curiosity and exploration, Rainbow Dash perched herself on the edge of the window entrance.

Seeing nothing move in the room, she snorted a puff of air and took a few hoofsteps forward. As she moved further in she attempted to discern further what the objects were around her were. But with the eeriness of how dark the back of the room was, and stillness that accompanied the dust laden objects, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel some of her bravery falter.

Having been transfixed about the room and its objects, she didn't notice how much further she was begging to walk away from the windows. Her eyes strained as her vision adjusted to the darkness, the farther back she went the more she could make out of the room.

Passing by flipped chairs, office spaces, and scattered papers she was finally able to make out the end of the room. It was nothing but a dark wall covered in posters of Celestia-knows-what and a water cooler, at least what she thought might have been a water cooler. Applejack had told her once it was popular at work and all the ponies hung around it. At least that's what her Uncle Orange had said, that they were taking a break from their 'cubicles'. Peering inside one of them as she walked by, she saw a desk with a thin black box resting on top, the rest of it covered in scattered papers and pens. She had been glancing into each one as she continued through in case one of them held something interesting, but the lack of light almost made it impossible to see what was in all of them.

Stopping, she realized she had reached the wall and stood right in front of the water cooler. It still held some but she wasn't too sure how to use it, let alone felt like drinking water from a place like this. Other than that there was nothing else caught her attention at the end of the room. She had been hoping for something exciting or at least interesting to find or bring back with her. With a sigh she casually looked about the room once more, her eyes this time coming to rest on the left side of the room. It looked like there was a doorway, one that most likely led deeper into the building. It was so far back that none of the light from the windows were able to reveal anything inside of it. It was an inviting entrance of shadows and mystery. The idea of walking through it and into the abyss of the building, without a single source of light for guidance or protection, crossed her mind. For a few heartbeats she stared into its black depths before shaking her head. "Nope."

She certainly was not going anywhere that had no light whatsoever. _Who knows what's inside there. For all I know those things Simon talked about could be hiding in there_ she thought as the last affirmation that she would not go in. With a cold realization however she froze. Looking about the room she saw the many cubicles stretched across, only being able to peer inside the few she stood next to. _Or what might be in here..._

She was at the far end of the room, in the shadows, close to the menacing doorway that crept in her mind. She must have passed at least twenty to thirty cubicles, plenty of places for anything to hide if it wanted to. With a gulp she looked out towards the open window, it was like a shining beacon to the open sky that suddenly seemed much farther away. Completely different than the confining and dark room she was now in. An ominous atmosphere quickly took a hold of her as her thoughts raced. _There's nothing here, just my imagination. Just walk forward and fly out the window. No problem,_ she repeated to herself in attempt to steady her nerves. As much as she tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong, she couldn't shake the new found feeling of paranoia and the rising urge to get out as quickly as she could.

Taking in a quick breath she stepped a hoof forward, and onto an object she had not seen laying on the ground. A voice broke through the silence that caused Rainbow Dash to jump back in response and panic.

_"Here's a little song i wrote,_

_you might want to sing it note for note,_

_don't worry, be happy "_

Still wary she held her hoof up in defense against what looked like a talking fish singing in front of her. It's head lifted up from the piece of wood it was attached to as it spouted words to a tune she didn't recognize, its tail flapping in tune with the beat.

_"Don't worry, be happy "_

It then sang a long 'Ooooouooouoooo,' as Rainbow Dash lowered her hoof and stared at the thing in contempt and curiosity. "What the hay is a fish doing here...?" Staring at it closely, she poked it with a hoof as it continued singing.

_"Don't worry, be happy "_

Before she could inspect strange fish further, another noise was heard in the room. Snapping up she looked down the aisle she had walked down and saw one of the few standing chairs had fallen over, it's wheels still rolling in midair. Her heart and body froze at the sight of the now sideways object. The hair on her flank stood up though as she saw the chair fidget, it was being pushed out from the cubicle entrance it had been in. A small dark form could be seen crawling out from the cubicle as the chair was shoved to the side.

"_Don't wooooorry...beeee...haaaaaappppyy...noooooooowwwww ..._" The fish let out in a drawn out voice that became garbled and deeper before it finally stopped and remained motionless.

When the music stopped Rainbow Dash was then able to make out other noises the talking fish had been drowning out. Soft groans and moaning were beginning to rise in volume as the sound of more objects being shoved about the room was heard.

Stunned in fear Rainbow Dash could see more shapes in the darkness around her, some of the crawling on the ground, while others stood at her height. They were coming from hidden crevices and cubicles that she hadn't look in, some even towering above the walls that separated the tiny office spaces. In the darkness she was able to make out some of them, to her horror they were exactly as Simon had described. They had holes in their bodies that spewed forth a gross dripping liquid like an overfilled donut. Their mouths squished open and closed with the sickly fluid as they muttered intelligible words and moans. And they were all converging towards her.

"GAAAH!" Rainbow Dash screamed before bolting forward. They were coming in at all sides, having been hidden in who know's how many of the little offices. She jumped over chairs and grasping limbs as they grabbed for her when she passed by the cubicles. She had only made it ten walls down before more of the monsters blocked her path near the window. She skidded to a halt and dashed to the left, down one of the side aisles hoping to find another route to the open window. Her wings opened in panic, gritting her teeth for forced them closed as she weaved between grasping arms and chairs. There was no room to fly quickly enough and whatever hover speed she would have been able to manage the taller monsters would have been able to grab her easily. Keeping them close to her side now would give them less to grab onto.

Reaching the end of this aisle way she spun to the right back towards the direction of the sunny side of the room. She planned to zigzag up through the aisles and make her way back to the open window. As she cleared the corner she gave a yelp in fear as one of the monsters was already in the aisle. It frothed at the mouth at the sight of Rainbow Dash, at least what she thought was it's mouth. Without a moments hesitation if rushed towards Rainbow Dash and sprinted in pace after her. She could feel it brush against the end of her tail with its arms. Never before had she felt so much panic and anxiety as she surged further.

Clearing another fifteen cubicles with the running monster hot on her heels, she was forced to spin back to the right as more appeared to block her current path. She barely managed to turn without slowing down towards the new aisle, she felt sticky arms scrap across her flank for some grip as she passed the new group, the sensation of their touch was sickening and terrorizing. She heard the commotion and crash of the one behind her running into the bunch that had almost gotten ahold her. But she didn't even dare to spare a glance behind her if the crash fully stopped the running thing.

The adrenaline and fear surged throughout her body, her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears as she focused on only reaching the window. She was only a few cubicles away from the wall of windows, but the only open one was the one she had entered and it was still a little ways away. She sprinted as she attempted to recover the distance she had cleared on her first turn, back towards the aisle she had originally walked down. She yelped as she felt another arm attempt to grab her mane from a passing office, unable to find a grip it slide through her hair and down her back. She nearly jumped twelve feet forward in reaction to its touch.

Only seconds away from the main aisle, she stared in horror as more of the monsters packed in. They blocked the path as they headed to meet her. Eyes wide and adrenaline pumping through her, she moved without thinking and ducked into one of the offices. Without a pause she lept onto the desk inside it and continued up to the top of the cubicle wall. She only halting for a moment to build the power in her legs, she kicked off and leapt forward to clear as many cubicles and monsters as she could. Sailing over the forms and objects she crashed into one of the walls and tumbled beneath it.

Wincing from the bruises that would appear from her leap, she propped herself up and scrambled out beneath the wall she broke. They were a lot more flimsy than she had expected, thinking she could just catch herself on one. As she managed to get her footing she pulled out and made a mad sprint for the window. She had cleared the rows of offices and was now running parallel to windows on the side building. But before she reached the window one of the taller creatures was already waiting.

With a defiant scream, half in fear and the other half one would give before jumping off a cliff for a cannonball into water, she leapt onto the lumbering monster as hard as she could. With her back legs extended in front of her like a karate kick, she landed her rear hooves onto it's squishy body, her hooves almost sinking into it as more ooze gushed out from its holes. In one fluid motion she was able to land on the things chest and kick off, straight out the window.

Never before had her wings pumped so quickly to get away from something. She was gasping from terror and for breath as she pulled away from her narrow escape. Now in the air and in her domain, she finally spared a glance back towards the monster filled building, some of them were tumbling out the window in pursuit of her, only to fall down towards the streets below. Relief filled Rainbow Dash as she saw them fall, glad they were unable to fly.

She shook her hooves in attempt to remove the gunk she had stepped in for that final kick, and the grasping arms that went through her mane. Partly because it felt gross, and partly to shake the nerves she had from the situation. Picking out some of it she held it out in front on her hoof for inspection. It was green and slimy, probably one of the most disgusting things she had ever seen. It also smelled worse than a dragon burning garbage. "I take it back, this place is worse than Ghastly Gorge... " she said as she flicked the gunk off her hooves.

All thoughts of flying around the city for fun we're now the farthest thing in her mind. After that experience she only wanted to finish scouting where Simon had told her to and get back as soon as she could. She could only imagine the chew out she would get if Twilight had found out about this.

Having spent the next hour or two mentally marking down possible locations, Rainbow Dash let out a sigh and stretched her arms. She explored as much as she was willingly do, staying far away from the city with its structures high enough to house monsters. The thought of them falling out and landing on top of her as she flew by was enough to keep her from being curious again.

"Alright, time to head back. But first..." she said aloud. The first smile she had since her escape formed on her lips. As rattling as everything had been, she hadn't forgotten her return gift.

With renewed strength she soared up towards the were higher than most clouds in Ponyville, but not far enough out of her reach. In fact it might have been only a little higher than Cloudsdale was. As she reached the clouds she angled down and raced beneath them. Reaching a hoof up hesitantly, she felt the clouds rushing above her. She pulled it away after a few seconds in disgust. There was something wrong with these clouds she thought. They felt as if they were full of gunk. The initial idea of being 'dirty' came back to her mind. She had never cleaned a cloud before, normally specialized pegasus in Cloudsdale would do that. But even then that was rare, most clouds in Equestria were perfectly fine and clean from the water reservoirs being held in good condition. Never allowing any foreign substance that would be hazardous to spill into them.

Nonetheless, Rainbow Dash was tired of seeing these grey depressing clouds and intended on doing something about them. Stretching her hooves in front of her, she began to flap faster, falling to a familiar pace for her planned idea. It wasn't long before streaks of air began to form around her body from the increasing speed, becoming narrowed and focused as she became a blur of colors. She felt the pressure build higher and higher as she reached the limit, and in a snap exploded in sweet relief as she released a Sonic Rainboom in the sky.

The resounding blast echoed across the land as a multitude of colors stretched out far and wide. Her speed was so great that the clouds above her were pulled in tow by her zooming form. Normally it took quite a few pegasi to suck the clouds away, but she was able to do it somewhat by herself with a Sonic Rainboom. Something to do with the more pegasus their were the more magic was used with the clouds. But that stuff was nonsense to Rainbow Dash, she only cared about flying as strong and fast as she could.

Looking back behind her she grinned in satisfaction as a strip of clouds was pulled away, and began to bask the land below in sunlight. It was like opening the shades to a dark depressing room, filling it with a sliver of light and happiness. While it wasn't the entire sky, this little bit of sunlight managed to make the land below seem more cheerful and hopeful. Accompanied by the Sonic Rainboom, the sunlight pierced the colors and brought a dazzling display of color to the otherwise grey and brown land below.

As she slowed down Rainbow Dash turned and inspected her hoof work. Even if it was only a small amount, the light and color certainly spruced the place up a bit. "Way to go Rainbow," she said aloud once more. Taking in the impressive sight she grinned in satisfaction. "Alright, time to get back."

While she knew that it probably would have attracted every monster in miles, Rainbow Dash wasn't completely ignorant of her stunt. She has made the direction of the Sonic Rainboom go across the city instead of towards the direction of the clearing. If anything was smart enough to follow the clear path of clouds she left it, wouldn't even remotely lead towards her friends. To further add security, she dipped low and skimmed across the rooftops of the houses back towards the forest. Somepony would of had to been in the exact area she flew over to even have noticed her small form in the sprawling expanse. After some time flying over the houses and streets, she reached the edge of the forest and ascended over the top of the trees as she scanned for the clearing she had left earlier this morning. After some distance she was worried she might have picked the wrong part of the forest and would have to fly higher to spot the clearing.

As she began to climb however, the trees before her gave way and she stopped to see a new sight that had presented itself. Below between the branches of trees were sets of wooden cabins. Most of them were tiny cottages except for some that stood out larger than the rest, some of them bigger than the houses in Ponyville. If Rainbow Dash had to guess, it looked like a summer camp that fillies and colts would sometimes go to. She had never been to one since she lived in Cloudsdale but Fluttershy had told her all about the ones she begged her parents to let her go to. They were always in the forest and normally would be full of animals, two things that Fluttershy developed a passionate interest in since her fall at Flight Camp. And even better, it looked like there was nothing around. However Rainbow Dash knew how deceiving something could be after her recent experience, but the idea of perhaps a good place to sleep made it a tempting prospect.

Deciding to let the others know about it after she returned she flew higher up in attempts to spot the clearing she did want. Fortunately for her, it only took a few moments to spot it.

"Aha!"

It wasn't far away, in fact she had been close to guessing which part of the forest to enter. It looked like it would only take thirty minutes at most to walk between the clearing and the camp below her. A sense of pride filled her at finding the camp and the places Simon wanted to know Rainbow Dash pumped her wings once more and soared back to her friends, with most of the earlier experience already passing away from her mind like a bad dream.

While many things had taken notice of the sudden explosion of sound followed by the sky parting in colors, only one thing stood in place not mind numbingly moving towards it out of reaction and instinct. A pair of eyes watched the spectacle unfold from its vantage point on top of a hill. A hill that permeated magic that had only vanished yesterday. It's remnants all but faded now. The spectator saw the deafening explosion of rainbows and blinding light of the sun filtering to the land below. It stared on for hours, even when the sun had dipped beyond the horizon and night time came. As stars twinkled for the first time through the opening of the clouds, it remained motionless. Continuing to stare with cold, lifeless eyes.


End file.
